


(Even in this crazy world) I’ll always end up in your arms

by Hopelessly_Obsessed



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Scott’s a hockey player, Tessa’s a figure skater, some angst later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopelessly_Obsessed/pseuds/Hopelessly_Obsessed
Summary: This is an AU where Scott’s a hockey player for the leafs and Tessa is a single skater.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so feedback is much appreciated! Here’s the cliche I’d never thought I’d write RPF or even write for other people to read but here we go. This will be a multi chapter fic but I’m not sure how many chapters it will be yet.

It was early October, eight months after winning gold at the Pyeongchang Winter Olympics, Tessa Virtue was unsuccessfully dealing with the fact that she was no longer on a high from the Olympics. 

“Come on Tessa, it will be fun,” pleaded Babsy. “It’s just a little beginning of the season party. Just come for a few hours, you’ll have fun, I promise.” 

“Fine,” Tessa caved. “I’ll come have a few drinks and mingle but that’s it.” 

Tessa hangs up the phone and flops back onto her bed in defeat. 

Babsy and Tessa go back a few years. Of course Tessa’s a fan of the leafs and Babsy is the coach and all, but their friendship goes much deeper than that. She knows he can tell she hasn’t been getting out much, of course she’s an introvert, but she does like to get out and she’ll admit that she hasn’t been herself since all of the post Olympic touring and Babsy has taken notice. 

Tessa has worked her whole life to get to the Olympics. In 2010, in front of a home crowd in Vancouver she managed to win gold. She hoped for a repeat performance at Sochi in 2014, but was unfortunately not met with the same fate and ended up taking home the silver. So now with her growing age, this was most likely her last chance for the Winter Olympics. And boy did she make sure it counted. She was skating the best she ever had and managed to win gold for Canada. However, now in this post Olympic life she has struggled in finding what’s next. Of course she has her jewelry line and other various projects in Toronto, but lately she has felt like something is missing. 
    
    
     *** 

Tessa arrives at the Air Canada Centre for the leafs preseason party. The excitement for the upcoming first game of the season next week radiates through the room. She greets Babsy briefly and he thanks her for coming. Then he’s whisked way by one of the players saying it’s about some story that he has to hear, but that he’ll catch up more with Tessa later. 

It’s mostly just the players, coaches, and other staff members along with their wives and family members. So Tessa feels very out of place. She thinks she should just go back home and finish reading that book she can’t put down when her thoughts are interrupted. 

“You looking for someone? I haven’t seen you around before and I thought I knew all of the guys girlfriends and wives.” Says the man that is now in front of her. She looks up and they lock eyes for a moment. She doesn’t know why but her cheeks flush as she tries to catch her breath. 

“Uh no I’m not here with anyone, it’s just me.” replies Tessa. The man looks around her age, maybe a few years older. His dark hair is grown out long in the typical hockey hair fashion and he’s wearing a navy blue shirt that hugs his muscles. Tessa knows her leafs, but she doesn’t recognize this player. She thinks that he must be the new player they acquired in the off season. Moir, was it? 

“Ah so you know Babsy then.” said the man. 

“Yeah,” replies Tessa. “We go back. I got persuaded or more like forced into coming.”

“Same here,” the man laughs. “Not really my kind of fun, but it’s good to get to know the guys outside of hockey.” 

“Ah, so you’re the new player.” Tessa concludes. 

“Yeah, I’m Scott Moir.” He says while reaching out his hand. 

“Tessa Virtue.” She says as she grabs his hand. His hand is soft but strong and their hands linger for just a moment too long, until they both laugh awkwardly and drop their hands back to their waists. 

“Oh, I know you! You’re that figure skater! Your skate was awesome at the Olympics! I think all of Canada was proud to see you win gold.” Scott exclaimed. Tessa’s cheeks redden from Scott’s remarks. It’s not like she hasn’t been told this before, but something about him makes her feel like a giddy teenager talking to her crush for the first time. 

“Thank you!” Tessa replies, “I always like hearing from my fans.” She says while winking at him. Scott lets out a loud laugh at the expense of her joke and everyone in the room turns to look at them. They both notice that everyone is staring at them, embarrassed they quickly avert their eyes back to each other. 

“No, but really thanks it means a lot. Just to get that validation after working so hard for basically my whole life.” Scott nods as Tessa pauses. “I mean I bet you feel the same way now that you get to be on the best hockey team in the nhl.” This time they both laugh and it feels like it’s the most natural thing in the world. 

“Actually I do feel that way. Growing up in Ontario I’ve wanted to play for the leafs my whole life. So I can relate, but I doubt it’s anywhere near what it feels like to win the Olympics.” Tessa just laughs and nods her head. 

They spend the majority of the night laughing and talking. Scott makes her laugh more then anyone she’s ever met and she finds herself more relaxed these few hours than she has been in the last eight years. It’s like the weight of the blood, sweat, and tears of the last three Olympics is taken off of her shoulders from spending time with Scott. She doesn’t even realize that almost everyone has left the party only when Babsy comes up and pats Scott on the shoulders. 

“So I see that you two have met.” They both nod and turn to exchange a small smile while Babsy lets out a small laugh. 

“Well looks like the party’s over so I’ll have to kick you guys out, sorry.” Babsy gives Tessa a friendly hug and bids his farewells. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow Scott.” Babsy then adds with a wave and a sly smile. 

They both watch him as he walks out of the room. Scott turns to Tessa and offers to walk her to her car. She reluctantly agrees and they head out to the parking lot. 

“This is me.” She says as they approach her car. 

“Okay, well I hope to see you at some games this season.” He says.

“Of course. I’m looking forward to you guys winning lots of games this year.” 

“Maybe you can see us blowout the competition next week?” He questions. 

“We’ll see,” She says as he leans toward her and they share a quick, but friendly embrace. Tessa grins into his shoulder as he pulls her toward him and becomes embarrassed about how giddy she feels. She is so distracted that she doesn’t even notice him slipping his number into her purse. 

***

Scott smiles to himself the whole drive back to his apartment as he hums along to the radio station. He can’t help it. As soon as he spotted her gorgeous green eyes from across the room he knew he had to get to know the women who those eyes belonged to. He hadn’t even recognized her at first. But, there he was talking to Olympic gold medalist Tessa Virtue and he wouldn’t of had spent his night any other way. 

Of course she was beautiful, but he particularly liked the way her dark hair fell onto her shoulders and how her smile could light up a room. He especially liked her laugh and even better that he was the one who was making her laugh. 

They ended up talking the whole night about anything and everything. And now on his drive home all Scott could think about was Tessa. He’s pretty sure she didn’t notice him slipping the little piece of paper with his name, number, and a poorly drawn smiley face into her purse, but he hopes she finds it when she gets home. Even better he hopes she calls him. Just the thought of spending more time with her makes his smile grow even more. 

He’s already got it bad before he has anything at all. But, little does he know she feels the exact same way. 

***

Tessa still hasn’t stopped smiling since she got into her car. Now that she thinks about it she really hasn’t stopped smiling since she first locked eyes with Scott, but she’ll never admit that outloud. 

She walks into her house and sets her keys down on the counter. Her stomach grumbles and she realizes that she got so distracted talking with Scott at the party that she never ate anything. Tessa makes her way to the fridge and decides breakfast for dinner is a good option. She cooks her dinner which consists of poached eggs and toast, virtually the only thing she can actually make, and sits down at the table. While she eats she thinks of Scott. She really tries not to think about him, but it’s impossible. Even if it was just the few hours she spent with him she can already tell he’s the nicest, funniest, and most down to earth guy she’s ever met. 

God Tessa, she thinks, get a hold of yourself. Your not some school girl with a silly crush. But, in reality she is because she’s already thinking of next week when she hopes to see him at the leafs game. 

After she finished her food she does the dishes and gets ready for bed. She’s got an early morning tomorrow because even if she thinks this was her last Olympics she’s still got to stay in shape for tours and whatnot, so early morning workouts are still a must. 

Tessa makes her way back to the dinning room where she left her purse in hopes to get her phone and check her social media before bed. When she picks up her phone she’s surprised to see a little white sheet of paper on top of her phone. She turns over the paper suspiciously and lets out a laugh. Of course he gave me his number without me knowing. 

Instead of an early night Tessa ends up in her bed staring at the piece of paper debating whether or not she should text or call him. After about an hour of half paying attention to some trashy tv show and staring at his number, she puts his number in her phone, lays her phone face down on her night stand, shuts the lights off and lays down to try and fall asleep with Scott still on her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the second chapter it’s more fluff! Enjoy!

Beep. Beep. Beep. 

Tessa’s alarm sounded and she awoke with a jolt. She groaned and looked over at the alarm clock. It read 5:30 am and she let out another exaggerated groan as she shut off the alarm. 

Tessa is already not a morning person. If it was up to her she would sleep well into the afternoon, but being an athlete has forced her to change her schedule. So now as long as she can remember she has been getting up at the wee hours of the morning for practice. 

I really should not have stayed up late staring and Scott’s number, she thought. 

Tessa flips onto her side and reaches to grab her phone off of the nightstand. She unlocks it and sighs when she sees Scott’s number is the first thing that pops up. Now she is debating whether or not to text him and laughs to herself when she realizes what’s she’s doing. 

Come on Tess, she thinks. Get ahold of yourself. He’s just some guy you met. Either text him or don’t it’s not that big of a deal.

She decides to close the contacts app and instead open her calendar to see what she has scheduled for today. 

She has a few meetings in the morning and in the afternoon for some of her sponsors and then a dinner with her jewelry company. At least she’ll have work to keep her busy so she doesn’t have time to think about Scott all day. 

After setting down her phone Tessa finally gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom to get ready. She then quickly makes coffee, which is essential especially when waking up early, and heads out the door to the gym for her morning workout. 

***

Scott wakes up before his alarm, promptly at 6:00 am. Scott would consider himself a morning person and usually wakes up with a lot of energy. 

After he lays awake in his bed for a few minutes, Scott sits up and checks his phone to see if he has any messages from Tessa. Of course there isn’t any, he thinks. They just met last night, and any normal person would wait a few days. Except if it had been reversed, Scott would probably have texted her already, which would have definitely seemed desperate. He decides that she is probably waiting a few days before texting him. 

But, he thinks, what if she didn’t find his number or worse what if she didn’t like him at all and just thought he was some creepy dumb jock. 

Oh god, he thought, now I sound like some crazed teenage girl, I really need to get ahold of myself. 

Scott decides he should probably get up to get dressed before heading out the door to make his way to the rink for practice. 

When he arrives a practice he notices all of the guys crowded around the locker room talking. When they notice Scott has arrived they stop talking and get up. As a few of the guys get up to walk out of the locker room, they pat Scott on the back and give him a seemingly knowing smile. Scott gives them a confused look, but they just laugh and continue to make their way to the rink. 

He makes his way to his locker and sets his stuff down. He gets on his gear and turns towards one of his buddies. 

“What’s going on? Did I miss something?” Scott questions. 

“I don’t know. You tell me.” his buddy says with a smile and then heads out to the rink as well. 

What the hell? Scott thinks. He thinks back to the last practice to try and remember if he did anything that would cause the guys to act weird, but nothing comes to mind. 

He decides to shrug it off and head out to the rink so that he’s not late for practice. That way his teammates won’t have anything else to bug him about. Before heading out though, he quicky checks his phone once more before practice. There are no new notifications and he tries to ignore his disappointment. 

***

Tessa finishes her workout and heads home to take a shower. After she showers, Tessa is feeling good after her workout so she decides to text Scott on a whim. She doesn’t know if it’s the energy from her workout or if the coffee has finally kicked in, but she gets a newfound confidence and decides to send the text before she has time to think about what she is doing. 

After a few minutes of debating, she finally has a text typed out. 

“Hey Scott, it’s Tessa! Just wanted to say that it was great meeting you last night. Maybe we can get together again soon!” Tessa reads outloud. After checking for any errors she quickly hits send before she chickens out. 

Tessa then makes her way to the office for her meetings and tries not to think about the text she just sent and all the impending worries that are now flooding her brain. 

Right before she walks into her first meeting she checks her phone again to see if he had responded. He hadn’t.

Of course he hadn’t, Tessa thinks, he’s probably just at practice right now and doesn’t have his phone, she tells herself to try and get herself to relax. 

***

Scott has always been able to remain focused on the ice. He has to be, it’s his job after all. No matter what was going on in his personal life. Whether it was about family or a girl he was seeing, he was able to stay focused. But, today Scott finds himself very unfocused and it has something to do with Tessa. Okay, it has everything to do with Tessa. 

Right now he’s working. It’s his job to skate around and score goals. He knows he shouldn’t be thinking about her right now but he is. So now one minute he is skating towards the goal with the puck, during the scrimmage, and the next he has fallen on the ice after being checked. He was so busy thinking about Tessa that he didn’t even notice his teammate coming up behind him to steal the puck, before he was checked hard against the boards. 

After practice Scott went up to his teammate who knocked him to the ice earlier, the same one who he questioned earlier about what was going on. 

“Hey man,” Scott said approaching him. “What was that all about earlier. It was just a scrimmage and it was like you were trying to knock me out, eh?” 

“Just trying to get you stop daydreaming about Tessa?” He replied casually. 

“How do you know about Tessa... I mean what are you talking about?” Scott said a little too harshly. 

“Hey man no need to get defensive. It was just a joke. But, we all saw you guys totally hit it off the other day. I mean Tessa Virtue Olympic Champion. I’d hit that if you’re not.” he said a little too seriously. 

Scott felt the heat rise to his cheeks and didn’t know if it was because he was embarrassed or angry. Maybe a little bit of both. 

“Seriously.” is all Scott said as he walked away and headed towards the showers. 

It’s not like he knows Tessa all that well. They only just met the other day, but Scott already feels himself wanting to defend Tessa, even if it’s just against some stupid comment made by one of his buddies. 

After he had showered and gotten all of his stuff together, Scott headed to the parking lot and waited until he made it to his car until he checked his phone again. 

As soon as he looked at the notification on his phone, a huge grin appears on his face. Tessa had finally texted him saying she had fun the other night and wanted to meet up soon again. 

He couldn’t believe that she actually texted him and he didn’t wait a second longer to reply. 

***

When Tessa gets out of her meetings, she is finally able to check her phone. Her heart skips a beat as she notices Scott has replied. 

I really enjoyed meeting you too! Dinner tonight? She reads the first text and a second one that says, If that’s too soon I totally understand! 

Tessa feels overjoyed while reading the text Scott sent her, but frowns when she realizes she has to take a rain check on dinner tonight because of that stupid business dinner she has to go to. 

She responds to the the text thanking him for the invite and asking to do dinner another time because she already has a work thing. Right before she sends the text, she decides to add that they should meet for coffee tomorrow morning instead, she includes a smiley face, and hits send. 

As Tessa makes her way to the restaurant where she is meeting her business partners, Scott replies almost right away and agrees to coffee tomorrow morning at a cafe near her office. She smiles to herself, hoping no one questions why she is staring at her phone and smiling like a kid in a candy store. 

***

The night seemed to drag on forever as Tessa anticipated her coffee date tomorrow morning, well more like coffee get together, Tessa isn’t exactly sure what to call it. 

Finally, she gets to go home and she falls asleep rather quickly with Scott on her mind for the second night in a row. 

When she wakes the next morning, she expects to be anxious to meet up with Scott, however she feels the opposite. She feels totally at bay and it just feels right to be meeting Scott for coffee like they have done it every morning, which they haven’t. 

Since she has her date, that's probably not a date, with Scott this morning she decides to skip the gym and instead use the time to pick out an outfit. 

She doesn’t want to look like she’s trying too hard, but she also doesn’t want to look like a homeless person. 

She decides on a pair of black jeans, a flowy white top, and some black flats. An outfit that she can wear to work afterwards and also still be appropriate to wear for getting coffee with Scott. 

***

Scott arrives at the cafe and looks around for Tessa. When he spots her he swears he feels his heart skip a beat. 

She looks beautiful, he thought. Even just in simple jeans and a shirt she takes his breath away. 

When she turns around and spots him, Scott sees a large smile grow on her face and he can’t help but mimic her. 

“Hi.” he says simply. 

“Hi.” she repeats back, still smiling. 

***

They order their coffees. A almond milk cappuccino for her and a flat white for him. 

Scott sits down and Tessa joins him across the table. They make small talk at first to try and get to know each other better. They are both surprised when they find out that they grew up less than 20 minutes apart. Him in Ilderton, Ontario and her in London. 

The conversation is fun and natural just like it had been a couple nights ago at the party. It also includes lots of jokes. Something they both enjoy because they both make each other laugh hysterically. 

“So,” Scott starts, and Tessa can feel another joke coming. “Is the Olympic Village really just some big sex party. I mean who hasn’t heard stories on that.” he jokes. Tessa lets out a loud laugh and a few of the other customers turn to look in her direction. 

“Oh my god Scott,” she gets out while still laughing. “I mean kinda to be honest,” she says more seriously. “But, I don’t know personally. I mean… Uh I usually just stayed to myself you know, to stay focused.” 

“Ha. Well that’s probably for the best.” he replied and they both laughed. 

They both seemed to have lost track of time because when Tessa looked down at her phone it read 9:00 am. 

“Oh no,” she said aloud. “It’s already nine and I have a meeting I’m supposed to get to at 9:30.” 

“Shoot, I totally lost track of time too, I need to get to the rink for practice at 9:15.” Scott exclaimed. 

They both got up out of their chairs reluctantly and agreed that they should make their coffee get together a regular thing. So it is agreed that they meet here for coffee tomorrow and more dates to be determined. 

After they have made their way out of the door, they both lean in for a brief hug. Even though it is a friendly hug, Tessa feels like she could stay in his arms forever and doesn’t know if that is a good or bad thing. When they break apart Tessa is pretty sure she hears Scott let out a disappointed sigh and she can’t help but feel the same way as they both head off to their respective workplaces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all of your lovely comments and kudos! Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

They make it a habit of going to get coffee every morning in between Tessa’s gym workouts and before she goes to work and before Scott heads to the rink for practice.

  
It’s only been a week but Tessa feels like spending time with Scott is the most natural thing in the world and could envision herself with him for the rest of her life, even if they haven’t so much as kissed yet. She doesn’t spend too much thinking about that because if she’s honest it scares her a little, okay it scares her a lot. However, there is something that Tessa has been thinking about a lot lately, kissing Scott.

  
It’s starts with the little things. A brush of their hands here and a kiss on the cheek there. They haven’t even really been on an official date yet, but Tessa can feel herself falling for Scott more and more each day, not even bothering to care if he feels the same way or not.

  
It has been a week since they started their daily morning coffee dates and Scott has invited Tessa to dinner with him over today’s morning coffee. Tessa readily agrees and he offers to pick her up at seven.

  
Tessa spends the remainder of the day daydreaming about her date with Scott tonight. Several of her coworkers even had to ask if she was okay, after she was almost silent in her meetings. She quickly assured them that she was fine hoping to avoid them finding out about her newly found attraction towards Scott. The fact that he’s a hockey player alone would make her the punchline of many jokes.

  
After the encounters with her coworkers in the morning she was content with her excitement about the dinner date. Except, halfway through the day it dawns on her that Scott never said it was a date, all he did was asked her to go to dinner. She’s pretty sure it’s a date, but not one hundred percent sure.

  
_They have become great friends in the past week_ , she thinks. _But what if that’s all he thinks of her?_

  
She tries to ignore all of her anxieties that surround her “date” tonight and focus on her work.

  
Later, Tessa arrives back at her house around five and spends the time remaining before Scott picks her up to pick out an outfit for dinner.

  
She doesn’t want something too simple, but she also doesn’t want to be completely overdressed given the fact that Scott hasn’t told her where they are going to eat yet.

  
She sends Scott a quick text to confirm her address and then heads to her bedroom to look around her closet for the perfect outfit.

  
After a lot of procrastination, Tessa finally decided on a long tan skirt, a black top, with her leather jacket overtop, and some short black boots.

  
She still has thirty minutes until Scott picks so she settles down on her couch to read her book.

  
***

  
Scott finally got the courage to ask Tessa to dinner after a week of their daily coffee dates.

  
He doesn’t know when it changes, but suddenly all Scott can think about is kissing Tessa.

  
Every morning when they hug goodbye before Tessa heads to work and he goes to the rink, he fights the urge to just end his misery and kiss her flat on the lips. But, every time he finds himself settling for a cheek kiss.

  
He knows they have only known each other for a week, but it feels like he has known Tessa forever and he’s not sure what to make of that.

  
So now he finds himself getting ready for his date tonight—except wait he never exactly told Tessa it was a date.

  
_Oh great,_ he thinks. _What if she just said yes because we are friends not because it’s a date?_

  
He shakes off his doubts and tells himself that whatever tonight is, is just fine. Even if Tessa doesn’t want him like that, he’ll take having Tessa in his life over anything any day.

  
After only a week he knows he never wants to let her go, even if they are only ever friends.

  
Scott tells himself he’ll wait until after dinner tonight to draw his conclusions on how Tessa feels about him and then go from there. He has a half an hour until he needs to pick up Tessa, so he decides it’s time to get dressed.

  
He opens his closet and looks around for an outfit appropriate for a maybe first date. He decides on a black sweater and some dark jeans paired with some black dress shoes.

  
He looks in the mirror quickly and decides he’s good to go. He then heads out to his car, types Tessa’s address into google maps on his phone, and starts the car.

  
When Scott arrives at Tessa’s house, he walks up to the door and takes a deep breath before knocking.

  
Her house looks nice and neat from the outside, so he can’t even imagine how nice the inside looks.

A moment after he knocks, he hears her unlock the lock and turn the knob. He swears he has to catch his breath as he sees the women in front of him.

  
Tessa looks absolutely gorgeous and he has to resist the urge to abandon his original plan and kiss her right then and there.

  
Tessa smiles when she sees him and invites him inside for a moment. As he walks into her house he notices that he was correct. Tessa’s house is in fact as neat in the inside as it is on the outside. The house is filled with white furniture and white walls.

  
_Ha_ , he thinks, _this house is so Tessa._

  
“Would you like anything to drink?” She asks, taking Scott out if his trance.

  
“I’m fine,” he responds. “I love your house. It’s so you.”

  
“Thanks, I’ve been remodeling it for years and finally have everything done.” She explains. “Okay, I think I have everything. You ready?”

  
“Yup, let's go.” Scott says as he nods his head toward the door.

  
They make it to the restaurant and are seated towards the back in a booth. Tessa takes a seat in the booth and Scott sits across from her.

  
He chose to take her to a fairly nice restaurant in Toronto, somewhere where he first went for a nice dinner with his family when he first moved to here during the summer.

  
The waiter comes to take their drink orders soon after they are seated. After they order their drinks, they chat about their day and the easy flow of conversation that happens during their coffee dates thankfully remains during their dinner.

  
“So,” Scott starts, “you coming to our first game Thursday?”

  
“Of course,” Tessa says beaming. “I wouldn’t miss it! Do you think you guys are gonna win the Stanley cup this year?”

  
“Oh I don’t know about that,” Scott says shaking his head. “I think we can at least make it to the playoffs, but I’m not sure about winning it”

  
“Well good luck,” Tessa says laughing. “Maybe we can get a drink after the game.” Tessa pauses, then quickly adds, “I mean only if you’re up for it.”

  
“We’ll see because there’s this pretty girl that just asked me to out after the game…”

  
“Oh, Scott I'm sorry I didn’t realize…” but, Scott quickly cut her off.

  
“Relax Tess.” He says laughing. “It was a joke. I meant you.”

  
“Oh,” she’s says giggling. “I guess I didn’t pick up on that.” She says still laughing, her green eyes sparkling in the darkly lit room.

  
_God_ , he thinks, _she’s so cute when she laughs._

  
They order their food and spend the rest of the night talking about their families and home.

  
“Have you been home in awhile?” Tessa questions.

  
“Not since I was traded,” replies Scott. “I just haven’t had the time ya know.”

  
“Yeah me too. After the Olympics it was crazy and then I had tour. So I’ve only been back home a few times.”

  
“I can’t believe we lived twenty minutes apart and never met.” Scott says.

  
“I know it’s crazy. I supposed we probably ran into each other, but never knew it.” Tessa responds.

  
When they both finished their food and the check has been paid, they make their way back to Scott’s car. Scott opens Tessa’s door for her and she smiles her perfect smile and flashes him her green eyes again. Boy does he love those eyes.

  
They spend the ride in silence, contrast to the talk at dinner. It’s not awkward though. it’s nice just to be able to sit with Tessa and not have to say anything, but just be in her company.

  
Scott decides to turn in the radio and a familiar country song comes on the radio while he hums along. Tessa perks up upon hearing him enjoy the music.

  
“You like country?” She says over the music.

  
“Yeah, I’m a country boy at heart.” He adds, “I can change it if you like.”

  
“No, no I like it. I’m just more of an hall and oates type of music fan.” Tessa says.

  
“Oh no, you like the oldies.” Scott replies laughing. “Should I drop you off at the retirement home instead.” He says still laughing.

  
“Haha,” Tessa’s says sarcastically. “Very funny, Moir.” She continues while giving him a playful punch.

  
“Ow,” he exclaims. “You’re gonna make me crash the car.” He says while laughing.

  
They spend the rest of the drive with Tessa looking out the window, while Scott drives and hums along to the music.

  
The night has gone perfect so far and he doesn’t want it to end.

  
***

  
Tessa thinks that this is the best date she has ever been on. Dinner was exactly how she thought it would be. Fun and easy. Everything with Scott is like that and she doesn’t want this night to end.

  
As they pull into her driveway, Tessa invites Scott to come in if he wants. She tells him she rented her favorite Audrey Hepburn movie and he agrees, but not without another joke about it being past her bedtime and she should really get back to the retirement home.

  
She unlocks the door and they walk in. Scott immediately makes himself at home by plopping down on the couch like he belongs there.

  
Tessa goes to change out of her nice outfit into something more comfortable because even if this is a date, she already feels very comfortable in front of Scott and doesn’t bother to care if she’s dressed up or not.

  
She decides to change into some leggings and a t-shirt and heads back out to the living room to put in the movie.

  
Tessa tells Scott that this is one of her all time favorite movies so he better not interrupt it with some silly joke.

  
Scott just laughs and tells her he promises he won’t be obnoxious, even if he’s bored, he adds.

  
When Tessa sits down on the couch she leaves a reasonable amount of space between her and Scott. Close, but not too close.

  
Tessa is so immersed in the movie that she almost doesn’t see Scott sneaking glances at her every once and while. Almost.

  
About halfway through the movie Tessa yawns and Scott lazily drapes his arm around her.

  
Tessa is so tired she doesn’t realize what’s she’s doing at first when she moves closer to Scott to close the space between them and leans her head onto Scott’s shoulder.

  
She tries to hide her smile as Scott tightens his grip around her and pulls her in.

  
They remain in this position until they have both fallen asleep before the movie has even ended.

  
***

  
Tessa awakes to the sound of birds chirping and light pouring into the room. She’s so disoriented that at first she doesn’t realize the man beside her until she feels a slight movement to her left.

  
She looks to the side and is surprised to see Scott. Then she remembers last night when she invited him in to watch the movie.

  
We must have fell asleep during the movie, she thought.

  
Instead of getting up Tessa snuggles back into Scott like she’s been doing this for years and falls back asleep in his arms.

  
***

  
When she awakes again the warmth that was next to her when she fell asleep is gone.

  
Tessa sits up and looks around the living room.

  
_Maybe he felt awkward and left_ , she thinks worriedly. _Maybe he doesn’t feel the same way after all._

  
She falls back into the couch embarrassed with herself, until she hears a sound from the kitchen and realizes that it smells like pancakes.

  
As she heads toward the kitchen, she tries to hide her excitement of picturing Scott in her kitchen cooking, cooking for her.

  
He hears her footsteps and turns around with a smile.

  
“I made pancakes,” he says cheerfully. “Chocolate chip pancakes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Like always comments and kudos are appreciated! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the comments and kudos they really help me get motivation to keep writing! This chapter is a little more angtsy at the end, sorry! But, enjoy!

After the whole falling asleep on the couch incident, everything has continued like normal. Tessa and Scott continued with their daily coffee dates while switching off meeting up at each others houses almost every night. 

This whole best friends thing is great, but Tessa can’t help but want more. Sure she doesn’t want to mess up this platonic relationship, if you can even call constant cuddling and cheek kisses platonic. 

It’s a Wednesday night, a week and a half since they have met, but it feels like forever because of how much time they have spent together. They have spent basically all of their time outside of practices and work together. That might seem like a lot of together time for two people, but this has become the new normal for Tessa and Scott, and both of them don’t want to change that anytime soon. 

They are sitting on the couch at Scotts apartment tonight while watching Scott's favorite show, The Office. Scott has his arm around Tessa and she is leaning against him, content. Tessa won’t admit this to anyone, especially Scott, but this is new her favorite place to be, in his arms. 

It’s the end of the episode and Scott turns off the TV and Tessa stretches out her body and breaks away from Scotts embrace so that her legs are stretched out over his and yawns. He turns to her and smiles while they sit in silence for a few moments. 

Scott begins to draw small circles on her legs and Tessa has to hold back a shiver. Every time he touches her she feels her heart skip a beat. 

“What are these scars from?” He says as he focuses on her calves. This is something they have been doing recently, trying to find out anything and everything about each other. 

“A couple years ago I had surgery on them,” Tessa starts, trying to contain all of her suppressed emotion from the past. “Uh, it was pretty bad. I had pain after only two minutes of skating and I could hardly walk at times. So I eventually found out I had compartment syndrome and had to have surgery. It was hard not skating for those couple months and I was really scared that would never be able to skate again, but eventually I was able to continue. But, yeah it was a really dark time for me, I usually try not to talk about it.” She says, trying to keep her voice from cracking. 

“Oh, Tess I didn’t even know.” Scott says as he pulls Tessa into a strong embrace. Tessa doesn’t even know why she just told Scott all of that. Usually she just sticks with the simple, I had surgery and then was able to come back to skating, but something about Scott just makes her want to tell him everything without a second thought. 

They stay like that for a few minutes, wrapped up in each others arms, until Scott perks up. 

“I have an idea.” He says, hoping to cheer Tessa up. He gets up and connects his phone to his speaker. A familiar Hall and Oates song comes on and Tessa sits up. 

“I thought you hated Hall and Oates?” She said while laughing. 

“I do,” he declares. “But, I know it will cheer you up, and I’d do anything to see you happy.” Tessa gets the sudden urge to kiss him again, but decides not to, given her current vulnerable state and she doesn’t want their first kiss to be like that. 

“Dance with me.” Scott says while holding out his hand to Tessa. Tessa stands up with a huge grin on her face and takes his hand. 

He pulls her in with one hand wrapped around her waist and the other holding her hand in a dance hold. They sway back and forth to the music, with the occasional twirl from Tessa. After a while Tessa lays her head onto Scotts shoulder and they dance like this for the next few songs. 

After they dance for a few songs, Tessa sees Scott look over at the clock. 

“It’s getting late.” he says quietly, his lips grazing her ear as she holds back a shiver. 

“Yeah I guess I should head home.” Tessa reluctantly responds. 

“It’s late, you shouldn’t drive home now. You can stay here, I’ll sleep on the couch.” Scott offers. 

“No, of course not. You have a game tomorrow. I will not be the reason that Scott Moir is not game ready and the leafs lose.” She says jokingly. 

“I’m not going to let you drive home at this hour Tessa.” He says seriously. 

“I mean if you insist. Why don’t we just sleep in the bed together. We’ve fallen asleep together on the couch. What’s the difference?” Tessa questions bravely. 

“If it will get you to stay, then yes.” He says while smiling. 

“Ok then it’s settled.” She responds and walks in the direction of his room, like it’s the most natural thing in the world. 

She changes into one of Scott’s leafs shirts and some old sweatpants that he let her borrow and goes under the covers. 

Scott comes out of the bathroom in a pair of shorts and a white shirt. When he crawls into the covers, Tessa immediately feels the warmth radiating off of him and curls herself against him and falls asleep almost immediately. 

*** 

Scott wakes up the next morning and is confused when he feels warmth radiating off something beside him. 

A second later he remembers that he told Tessa to stay and she insisted that it was fine if they slept in the bed together. He feels her stir beside him, interrupting his thoughts. 

“Morning.” she says as she opens her eyes. 

“Morning.” He mimics back. 

“I should get going,” Tessa states. “I have to get a lot of work done today and I don’t want to mess up your pregame routine for the big first game tonight.” 

“Okay.” He simply says while kissing her on the cheek and she gets out of bed. 

Scott immediately regrets agreeing to let her leave after she gets up and her warmth is gone. 

“I’ll see you tonight,” she starts. “And we are still on for after the game, right?” 

“Always.” He responds and she smiles. With that she waves and turns to walk out the door. 

Scott falls back onto his bed and sighs while taking in her sent she left on his bedsheets. He has hopelessly fallen for Tessa and really hopes she feels the same way. 

***

After what seemed like the longest day ever, it was finally time for Scott to head to the rink for the game. 

As he heads onto the ice he looks into the stands to where Tessa told him she would be and sees her already looking at him and they both smile. 

One of his teammates nudges him and raises his eyebrows. 

“Come on Moir. It’s game time.” He says. 

Scott just nods and smiles while joining the rest of his team. 

*** 

Tessa sits in the stands and enjoys the game. The crowd is energetic today, given it’s the first game of the season. She tries not to focus on Scott the entire time, but ends up failing miserably. 

He’s playing so well and has even managed to score the game winning goal, giving the leafs a 2-1 win. 

After the game Tessa makes her way down by where the team's locker rooms are to meet Scott. 

She chats with some of the other family members and friends of the other players while waiting for Scott. 

A few minutes later she is met with a freshly showered Scott. He comes up behind her and gives her a hug. 

“Hey, you.” She says surprised. The women she was taking to smiles and raises her eyebrows. 

“You ready to go?” He asks and she nods. 

They end up going to a local bar with some of Scott’s teammates and their wives and girlfriends. 

She has a surprisingly good time talking to everyone. One of the wives even asked her how long her and Scott have been together and she had to laugh and say that they are just friends. She thinks the woman gives her a weird look after she says that and now Tessa his questioning her relationship with Scott. 

As he is driving her home later she mentions the comment to him. 

“I thought this was funny. Earlier one of your teammates wives thought we were a couple. She even asked me how long we have been together.” She says laughing. “Isn’t that something?” 

“Yeah.” He says simply. “That’s hilarious.” But, he doesn’t laugh and Tessa thinks he might be annoyed, but she’s not sure why exactly. 

After driving in silence for the remainder of the car ride, they arrive back at Tessa’s house and she asks him if he is alright, given his silence since she mentioned what the lady said. 

“I’m fine.” Is all he said. “Just tired. I’ll see you tomorrow morning, Tess.” He adds while kissing her lightly on the cheek. 

*** 

A few days have passed since the night she mentioned the comment and all is normal. Well as normal as it can be given their current relationship. 

It’s Saturday and Scott has another home game tonight and made sure that Tessa was coming. They also made plans to hangout after the game again, this time just the two of them. 

Tessa meets Scott down by the locker rooms after the game. They ended up losing this game 1-0 after a tough battle. The leafs played pretty good, but ended up conceding a goal in the last few minutes of play. Tessa hopes Scott isn’t too upset since it is only the second game of the season. 

When she sees Scott, she goes up to him and engulfs him in tight hug. 

“Great game,” she says. “You’ll get it next time.” Her lips only inches from his ear. 

They break apart when Tessa hears a women call his name. 

Tessa looks over to the owner of the voice and her heart drops when she sees the women. She’s around her age and is wearing a lot of makeup. She’s pretty but not too pretty and she’s wearing a black skimpy dress that makes Tessa feel out of place in her flannel, jeans, and leafs hat. 

She steps away from him as a woman comes up to Scott and plants a kiss close to his lips. 

Too close, she thinks. 

“Hey Scott,” the woman says seductively. 

“Uh, Sheila, hi.” Scott manages to get out and meekly looks at Tessa. “Um what are you doing here? How did you even get down here?”

“Oh, they recognized me from the summer and just let me come on down.” She says casually. “I’m free tonight so I’d thought we’d go get drinks.” 

“Uh… well,” Scott stammers. “I already have plans.” He says while gesturing to Tessa. The woman turns to Tessa and gives a disgusted look. 

“You know what Scott. I just remembered I told my mom I’d call her tonight and we’ll probably be on the phone for awhile, so you go ahead I’ll see you later.” She manages to get out the lie before the tears come. 

She then turns away leaving Scott stunned and tries to fight the tears from streaming down her face. 

By the time she gets into her car she can’t help but let the tears fall as she curses herself for falling for Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter, enjoy :)

Scott stood there in the hallway for a moment stunned while trying to process what happened. 

He turned to Sheila and then back to the empty space where Tessa was just a moment before. 

As he finally recognized what was happening he took off in a sprint while calling Tessa’s name. 

“Tess,” he yelled. “Tessa!” 

He opens the door that leads out of the hallway and is bombarded by leafs fans. 

“Scott Moir!” Someone shouts from the crowd. 

The whole pack of people now turns towards him and are begging for pictures and autographs. Usually he’s one who stops and takes pictures and autographs with his fans because he really does appreciate the tremendous support he gets from them, but today he needs to find Tessa. 

“Tessa!” Scott shouts again hoping she is somewhere in the crowd. 

“Hey, you’re Scott Moir!” A little voice says. 

“Your my favorite player in the whole world.” The little boy says cutely. 

The child is wearing an oversized leafs jersey and a leafs hat. Scott can’t help but smile and lean down to give the kid a hug. It’s one thing to ignore an entire pick of adult fans, but he could never ignore a cute little kid. 

“I am?” Scott says, leaning down to the boys level. 

“Yeah!” The boy shouts. 

“I watch all your games and I even have your jersey!” The boy says while turning around showing that it indeed says Moir on the back. 

Scott quickly signs the kids jersey and lets the mom snap a quick photo. He then gets up and addresses the mom. 

“Have you seen a woman come by? She’s got dark hair, wearing a leafs hat?” Scott says to the boys mother. She shakes her head no and apologizes. Someone interjects to his right and Scott turns his head. 

“Tessa Virtue came by earlier wearing something similar, but you probably didn’t mean her.” A teenage girl says to his right. 

“That’s exactly who I’m looking for!” Scott said enthusiastically. “Did you happen to see which way she went?” 

The girl points towards the door at the left leading out of the arena and smiles. 

“Thanks!” He shouts while taking off in a run towards the door. 

He makes it out of the door and looks around, but there is no sign of Tessa anywhere. It’s impossible to even see if he can recognize her car because the lot is so huge. 

“Shit.” He says under his breath. 

“Scott!” Sheila calls from behind him. 

“Sheila what the hell are you doing here?” Scott questions angrily. 

“Like I said I came to see you play and then thought we could go out for drinks.” She says flatly. 

When he doesn’t respond she asks him again. 

“So you ready to go?” 

“No.” He says simply, starting to walk away. 

“Well we can skip drinks if you want to just go back to my place?” She prompts. 

“Didn’t you hear me I said no.” Scott says harshly. “What are you even doing here? I haven’t seen you in months.” 

“I missed you.” Sheila says casually. 

“You missed me. You missed me?” He said his voice getting louder. “Did you miss me when you cheated on me? You know I was lonely in a new city and you used me. For what sex? Fame?” 

“I thought we were just having fun, ya know?” She replies. 

“That’s not even the point.” He starts. “You knew I was lonely and I barely knew anyone here when we met and then you just dropped me like I was nothing. Even if it was fun, I’m 31 years I don’t want to play games anymore, I don’t need that shit. Goodbye Sheila.” He says as he walks away towards his car, hoping he can pick up the pieces of the mess he made. 

***

As Tessa pulls into her driveway she has managed to stop crying because she’s Olympic champion Tessa Virtue and she doesn’t need a man to be happy and successful, even if that man is Scott Moir. 

She has never failed at anything and is determined that getting over Scott will be no different. Except saying something and doing something is two completely different things.

Tessa changes out of her flannel and jeans and changes into something more comfortable. She throws on some Adidas sweatpants and one of Scott’s old leafs shirts she stole from him. 

As she puts on the shirt, she takes in his scent and sighs. She’s already failing at this while getting over Scott thing. 

She walks back to the kitchen and decides ice cream is a good choice, given her current situation. 

She opens the fridge and pulls out a container of chocolate brownie ice cream and grabs a spoon from the drawer.

Walking to the living room, she plops onto the couch and takes out her phone. 

A moment later her phone rings. She expects it will be Scott and decides she will definitely be hitting the decline button. Just as she is about to press decline, she notices it’s not scott, but her sister Jordan. 

“Jordan, hey.” Tessa says into the phone. 

“Hey Tess,” she replies. “How you doing sis?” 

Tessa debates for a second if she should tell Jordan about the whole Scott situation, but ends up deciding it would be too hard to explain. 

“I’m good.” Tessa responds. “I just got back from the leafs game.” 

“I know.” Jordan says. 

“Wait how?” Tessa questions. 

“I didn’t even post anything about it.” She continues, confused. 

“Oh, I saw all about it on twitter.” Jordan responds quickly. “So you’re dating Scott Moir? Why didn’t you tell me T?” 

“What? No, I’m… we’re just friends… I mean how do you know about Scott?” Tessa questions, trying not to show too much emotion. 

“Like I said it’s all over Twitter. Pictures of Scott running around the arena and some teenage fan said on Twitter that Scott said he was looking for you.” She explains. 

“Oh.” She replies. 

“That must have been after I left. But, believe me, we are definitely just friends.” Tessa adds, her voice cracking. 

Jordan can tell right away that Tessa’s ‘just friends’ line is a total lie. 

“Oh Tess.” Jordan says with a sigh. “Tell me everything” 

***

It’s been three days since the game and Tessa hasn’t showed up to the coffee shop once. Scott hoped she would show up so he could explain everything and tell her how he really feels. 

Except she hasn’t shown up even one morning and Scott is going crazy. 

He has tried calling or texting her at least once an hour for the past three days, but it goes straight to voicemail every time. 

At first he left messages when he called saying he needed to see her and he would explain everything, but after the first day he came to the conclusion that she probably hasn’t even listened to a single one. 

Why would she though? He totally caught her off guard when Sheila came up to him and to be honest he was pretty caught off guard too. He hasn’t even thought about Sheila in ages and especially not since he met Tessa. 

So now he’s spending all of his free time either on the ice or in the gym trying to keep Tessa off his mind, failing miserably. 

At practice his teammates have noticed his change in mood and have been urging him to just go to her house. But, he just can’t make himself do it because he knows Tessa doesn’t want to talk to him on the phone, let alone see him. 

The leafs have an away game this weekend and Scott knows he can’t leave the city without talking to her. 

All he needs to do is make her understand that he doesn’t want Sheila. He wants her. 

***

Since Tessa hasn’t been seeing Scott, she has realized that she has an incredible amount of free time. 

What did she do before she hung out with Scott everyday? She thinks. 

She has used this time to get more hours on the ice and a few of her teammates have noticed. Specifically her fellow Olympic teammate Kaetlyn Osmond. 

“Hey Tess. What’s up?” Kaetlyn questions while skating up to Tessa. 

“Just getting some extra ice time in to work on my new routine.” Tessa casually responds, hoping Kaetlyn won’t prod more. 

“Oh,” she pokes. “It’s not because a certain hockey player has been on your mind?” 

“Uh, I don’t know what you’re talking about?” Tessa responds, hoping she doesn’t detect her lie. 

“Tessa, you know it’s all over the internet. ‘Olympic champion Tessa Virtue and hockey star Scott Moir dating?’ Also your sister told me. She was worried about you.” Kaetlyn says. 

“I’m fine Kaet. It’s not like we were even dating, let alone even kissed. I’m so over it.” Tessa says not so convincingly. 

Kaetlyn can tell she’s clearly not even close to being over Scott, but decides that’s enough intervening for the day and lets it slide. 

“Okay…” she says slowly. “Well let me know if you need anything. You know I’m here for you.” 

“Thanks Kaetlyn.” Tessa says as she heads towards the locker rooms to change and head to work. 

When Tessa arrives back at her house after work she again changes into Scott’s shirt. Not because she misses him it’s just a comfy shirt, she tells herself. 

She makes herself some dinner, poached eggs of course because she still hasn’t learned to cook, and sits down at the kitchen table. 

Right as she finishes her eggs she hears a knock at the door. 

It’s just past eight o’clock so not an unreasonable hour for neighbors to stop by, but she isn’t expecting anyone so she is a bit confused. 

She gets up from the table and opens the door. She is surprised to see Scott standing there, flowers in hand. 

She is about to close the door when Scott stops her. 

“Tessa,” he starts. “Please let me explain. Let me talk to you. Then I’ll leave and you never have to see me again if that’s what you want.” 

Tessa nods reluctantly and opens the door a bit wider, but still not letting him in. 

“Okay Scott.” She says. “But, I don’t know what there is to talk about I mean we are just friends you can see whoever you want to see. It’s fine Scott really.” 

She sees Scott try and hold back a laugh, but he fails and starts laughing hysterically which only makes Tessa even more pissed off. 

“You know what maybe you should just…” she starts to say but he cuts her off. 

“I’m sorry I don’t even know why I’m laughing it’s just you’ve got it all wrong.” He starts to say and begins to sound more serious. 

“Tessa, Sheila and I only dated in the summer when I first moved here and I was lonely and she was there. I was in a city that I haven’t stayed at in years and I thought she made me happy but she didn’t and things didn’t end well. She cheated on me, but that’s not the point. Tessa when I met you I finally felt like I had a reason to live other than hockey. Tess I…” 

But, he doesn’t get the chance to finish as he is interrupted by Tessa’s lips crashing into to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of your kudos and sweet comments. Sorry this has taken a little bit longer to update. I struggled a little writing this chapter so hopefully it turned out okay. Enjoy!

Scott is taken aback at first when Tessa kisses him. He came here not even sure Tessa would talk to him, let alone kiss him. But, now here they are in Tessa’s entryway not talking, but kissing. 

His heart is beating out of his chest as it sinks in that he is actually kissing Tessa Virtue at this very second, something he has wanted to do since the day he met her. 

Tessa deepens the kiss and runs her hands through this long hair. He steps into her house and closes the door behind them, Tessa now pinning him against the door. 

They continue and after a few minutes, Scott begins to slow the kiss. 

Tessa backs away from him, looking embarrassed now that he has stopped the kiss. 

“Uh, sorry I jumped you like that,” she says quietly, looking down and playing with her ring. “If you don’t feel the same way I… uh understand.” 

“No Tess,” he starts.

“Of course I feel the same way.” He says as he closes the space between them and places a light kiss on her lips. 

“It’s just that I have to get to the airport.” He continues, “I have an away game and I couldn’t leave Toronto with you mad at me. I care too much about you to just leave like that.” 

Tessa smiles and he engulfs her in a hug. 

“I’m glad you came.” She says sweetly into his shoulder. “I will admit that I was acting childish for not answering your calls.” 

“But, that didn’t stop me from thinking about you.” She adds with a smirk. 

“I guess I’m just that unforgettable.” He replies smugly. 

“Shut up.” Tessa says as she playfully pushes him. 

Scott laughs and retaliates by picking her up and planting kisses all over her face while somehow managing to tickle her. 

“Scott!” She yells. “Stop it!” She says while laughing, even though she is secretly enjoying it. 

He sets her down and gives her a proper kiss. 

“I really wish you could stay.” Tessa says with a pout. 

“I know me too.” Scott replies. “But, I’ll be back in a few days and then I’m all yours.” 

“I can’t wait.” Tessa says and kisses Scott once more before he leaves. 

***

It’s been a week since she kissed Scott and Tessa can say without a doubt that the past week has been the happiest week of her life. 

It’s a Saturday morning and they both can sleep in but, Tessa catches herself staring at Scott instead of sleeping, memorizing all of his features.

Scott stirs and smiles when he catches Tessa’s gaze. 

“Mmm good morning beautiful.” He says sleepily. 

“Good morning.” Tessa replies. 

“Why don’t we make it an even better morning.” He prompts while shifting his body so he can kiss her. 

“Let’s.” She gets out before she is met with Scott’s lips again. 

He shifts his body so he is now on top of her and her hands move to his hair naturally while he deepens the kiss. 

Yes, it will definitely be a good morning, Tessa thinks. 

After, when they are lying in bed, Tessa is laying in Scott’s arms with her head on his chest and he is drawing small circles on her back, Tessa turns her head towards Scott and looks him in his dreamy brown eyes. 

“So,” she starts. 

“So,” he mimics her sarcastically and kisses her on the forehead. Tessa tries not to get distracted by the domesticity of it. 

“I have this thing,” she starts. 

“It’s this Olympic dinner for all of team Canada next week and I’m kind of getting honored. I was going to ask if you wanted to go. I mean you don’t have to, it’s a public event so people would know we were there together and you don’t have to come if you’re not ready for that stuff. I mean it’s stupid and…” but Scott cuts her off. 

“Of course I want to go!” He says happily. “It’s not stupid and you’re my girlfriend and a badass figure skater whose getting honored, of course I’m going.” 

“Wait, did you just call me your girlfriend.” Tessa questions, completely ignoring everything else Scott just said.

“I mean only if you want to be. I just assumed…” Scott gets out before Tessa interrupts him as well.

“Yes, yes of course I want to be your girlfriend.” She says before kissing him. 

It feels natural almost like she has done it everyday of her adult life. And she supposes maybe she will do it everyday for the rest of her life. She can certainly imagine doing what they have been doing this week for the rest of her life. Walking up together, eating breakfast together, kissing Scott goodbye before work, and all of the rest. 

“Good because I don’t know what I’d do if you’d said no.” Scott says laughing. And Tessa can’t help but continue to imagine the rest of her life with Scott. 

*** 

It’s the night of the Olympic dinner and Scott and Tessa are getting ready at Tessa’s house before they leave. 

Tessa is in the bathroom putting on her makeup and she tries not to get too distracted when Scott gets out of the shower. 

“You look good.” He says as he presses a kiss on her cheek. 

“Thanks, but you really need to get dressed if we are going to get there on time.” She replies. 

“Don’t want to make my girlfriend late because Tessa Virtue is never late.” He says before kissing her again, this time on the lips. 

“Yes, that’s right now go.” Tessa laughs and pushes him away playfully. 

They arrive at the dinner, ten minutes late, but not because of Scott. Tessa was nervous for her speech and Scott had to basically drag her out the door while telling her how beautiful she is and how she’ll do great. 

They walk in hand in hand and Tessa can’t help but smile because they have finally gotten to this point. 

Tessa and Scott are seated at a table towards the front with Kaetlyn and Chiddy, who Tessa introduced to Scott. Scott and Chiddy seem to become fast friends while Tessa talks to Kaetlyn. 

“So it seems you two finally figured things out.” She says while motioning to Tessa and Scott. 

“Yeah you could say that.” Tessa replies while smiling. 

“Well it’s about time you found someone who makes you this happy.” Kaetlyn says with a smirk. 

Tessa just looks over at Scott and smiles and thinks, how did she get so lucky to meet this amazing guy. Scott notices Tessa staring at him and turns to meet her gaze, silently asking if she’s alright while putting his hand on the small of her back. 

Tessa just nods and appreciates the fact that they can already speak in their own little language.

***

After everyone is done with their dinner, the actual ceremony begins. Shortly after, Tessa is called to the stage to speak on behalf of the team Canada figure skating team. 

Scott is amazed at how well of a speaker she is and how well she can captivate the audience. Later in her speech, he can’t help but tear up when she talks about her own personal journey to the Olympics. 

After she is finished speaking, the whole audience applauds and Scott is beaming with admiration. 

When Tessa makes it back to her seat Scott whispers a congratulations and gives her a light kiss on the lips. 

The rest of the night is pretty uneventful for Scott and he notices that Tessa feels the same. The rest of the ceremony consists of more speeches from an athlete from each event. Although, Scott does appreciate all sports and what each athlete has to go through to get to the Olympics, he has to admit it has gotten pretty boring. 

There is an open bar at the event, so halfway through the night Scott suggests to Tessa that they should go get more drinks. 

Tessa laughs when Scott suggests they take shots. 

“No Scott, we are not getting drunk in front of all of team Canada.” Tessa replies. 

“Oh come on. It’s not like you haven’t seen most of these people completely wasted one time or another. You are all Olympian’s and I’ve heard you guys can party” 

Tessa begins to laugh hysterically and Scott has to shush her before she interrupts a hockey player's speech. 

“Here.” She says as she hands him a glass. “Let’s just stick to wine for now.” 

Scott reluctantly takes the glass and they head back to their seats. 

Scott learns that Tessa is in fact a lightweight. She is already on her second glass of wine and is already on the way to being drunk.

Sure they have had their fair share of drinks at the bar together and at home on the couch, but this is the first time Scott has actually seen Tessa drunk. 

He finds that she is a very affectionate drunk and can’t seem to keep her hands off him. At one point Tessa is even sitting on his lap and out of the corner of his eye he sees Kaetlyn eyeing them and he feels his face redden. 

He feels bad because it was his idea to go get more drinks in the first place, but it is quite an entertaining site seeing Tessa like this. 

When the event is finally over, Scott bares his farewells to Kaetlyn and Chiddy and grabs Tessa’s hand to lead her out the door. 

“Where we goin’?” Tessa says with a slur. 

“Home.” Is all Scott says. 

Tessa ends up falling asleep on the way back to her house and Scott carries her in. He helps her get into something more comfortable and then tucks her into bed. As he gets into bed, even in her sleepy state, she moves so she’s snuggled right up against him. 

“You’re my best friend Scotty.” She says still wine drunk so it comes out a bit slurred. 

“You’re mine too, T.” He says back to her. When she doesn’t say anything back he assumes she’s already fallen back asleep so he adds, “I love you Tess.” 

And a moment later they both fall asleep content in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The next chapter might (probably) be the last one. But I am working on a one shot (maybe multi chapter) so stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next update! It involves skating together like I promised! I also decided that instead of this being the last chapter I’ll have a sort of epilogue chapter after this one. Enjoy!

Tessa wakes up earlier than normal the next day with a pounding headache. She usually doesn’t drink more than a glass of wine here or a beer there, so she’s not used to the hungover feeling. 

Usually she would fall back asleep until later, especially being hungover, because it’s a Sunday and she can sleep in. However, she is stuck thinking about what Scott said last night just as she lost consciousness. 

She keeps replaying over and over in her head his words, I love you Tess. 

To be fair Tessa was very sleepy and obviously a bit drunk when Scott said that. But, he had to have said it right? 

It’s not like she doesn’t feel the same way. It has only been a month, but it feels like forever and she couldn’t imagine her life without Scott. But, to be honest it scares her because now she knows it’s real and she hasn’t met anyone before Scott that she could really she herself spending the rest of her life with, and that’s incredibly scary. 

Tessa decides to get out of bed, slowly hoping not to wake Scott, but also because her head feels like bricks were dropped on top of it. 

She makes her way to the kitchen and swallows a few ibuprofen, hoping to cure her headache. 

She glances at the clock and realizes that it’s only eight, so she has some time to kill before Scott wakes up. 

She decides to lay down on the couch for a while hoping to ease the pounding of her head. 

After a half an hour the medicine has kicked in and she decides to make Scott and her some breakfast before he wakes up. 

Scott usually does the cooking because Tessa isn’t exactly the best cook. But, she wants to do something nice for Scott, especially after last night when he took care of her drunk self. 

Tessa decides to make omelets, bacon, and toast for them. She makes the omelets first, but it turns out omelets aren’t as easy to make as she thought. She has watched Scott make them plenty of times and figured how hard could it be? 

Pretty hard, she finds out. 

First, Tessa ends up pouring the egg into the pan badly and the omelets look more like scrambled eggs, but she thinks, just because they look bad doesn’t mean they taste bad. 

Turns out she was wrong about that too because they tasted awful and nothing like eggs should taste like. 

Okay, she thinks, it’s fine we don’t need omelets. Toast and bacon will be just fine.

About ten minutes later the toast is burnt and the bacon is way too over cooked. Tessa sighs in defeat and ends up cooking the only thing she knows how to correctly cook, poached eggs. 

When Scott finally wakes up his jaw drops as he sees the mess Tessa has created in the kitchen. He wrinkles his nose as he walks into the kitchen to give Tessa a quick kiss on the lips. 

“Tess, what is that awful smell?” He questions. 

“I made breakfast.” Tessa replies with a weak smile. 

“Well I am not eating whatever produced that awful smell.” Scott says in between laughs. 

“Well I made poached eggs, those are fine. It’s the stuff I tried to make before them that caused the smell.” She explains. 

Scott looks around the kitchen and laughs when he sees the remains of the failed bacon, what must be omelets, and the toast that looks more like it was burnt enough to have been on fire. 

“Tessa,” he says laughing, “I honestly don’t know how you even burnt the toast that bad.” 

“I don’t know.” She replies laughing as well, “I guess I’m just a terrible cook. You should leave me now before I burn down the house.” 

Scott continues to laugh, but then seriously says, “You know I’d never leave you, even if you were the worst cook in the world. Which I think you are.”

They both laugh again and Scott kisses Tessa before sitting down and digging into his breakfast. 

“I do make a mean poached eggs though.” She says when she notices Scott has scarfed down his eggs. 

“You do.” He responds in between bites. “But, I am extra hungry after having to get you home last night.” 

“Yeah sorry about that.” Tessa apologizes. 

“No worries, I’ll always look out for you.” Scott replies. “And it was very entertaining during a rather boring night.” 

They both just laugh and finish eating their breakfast. 

***

“Go get dressed. We’re going out.” Scott says after they are both done eating. 

“And dress warm.” He adds. 

Tessa does what she’s told and tries to get Scott to tell her what he was planned, but he won’t budge. 

They walk outside and Tessa shivers from the cool breeze. It’s early November, the leaves full in color and starting to drop. The air is cool, but the temperature fairly normal for fall in Canada. 

They get into the car, Scott in the driver's seat and Tessa in the passenger seat. 

“Where are we going?” Tessa questions. 

“You’ll see.” Is all Scott says as he reaches over the console and puts Tessa’s hand in his. 

They arrive at a building that looks like a small community center. Scott steps out of the car and Tessa follows suit. 

Tessa watches as Scott grabs a bag from the back that she didn’t notice him even putting there. 

She gives him a confused look, but he just grabs her hand and leads her into the building. 

They are greeted by a nice looking woman seated at the front desk. She waves to Scott and he waves back, almost like they know each other. And maybe they do, she thinks. 

He leads her down a hallway and through a few double doors until they are greeted with an indoor ice rink. 

Oh, Tessa thinks, we are skating. 

Scott turns his head to Tessa and smiles when he notices she understands what they are doing here.

“I found this place a few weeks after I first moved to Toronto.” He explains. “Whenever I just need some time to skate, I come here.” 

And with that he sits down on the bench and opens up the bag to reveal two pairs of skates. He must have grabbed hers when she was changing this morning. 

When he takes out the skates, Tessa is confused when she sees that there are two pairs of figure skates. Her white ones and a pair of black ones. 

“You’re wearing figure skates?” She questions. 

He doesn’t say anything. All he does his smile and tells Tessa to hurry up as he heads out onto the ice. 

They warm up by skating a few laps while holding hands. 

After their warm up Tessa does a few spins and an axel. 

“What do you got hockey player.” Tessa mocks. 

Scott gives her a smirk and proceeds to do a few twizzles and a couple of other moves. 

“Not bad for a hockey player.” Tessa jokes. 

“You’re not too bad yourself.” Scott says with a wink while skating to meet Tessa at center ice

“I didn’t know you figure skated.” Tessa states. 

“Yeah, usually when I come to skate here it’s in these skates not my hockey ones.” He explains. “I actually started out in ice dancing. It kinda runs in my family, but eventually I chose hockey.” 

“Oh wow, I had no idea.” Tessa says impressed. “I actually started out in ice dancing too. But, the whole partner thing didn’t really work out so I changed to single skating.” 

“Hmm.” Scott says. “Want to dance?” 

Tessa nods and Scott goes over to his bag to plug in his phone to the speaker. The familiar tune of Long Time Running blasts through the speaker and Tessa beams. 

“I love this song.” She says happily. 

“So do I.” Scott replies smiling. 

He skates back to center ice and takes Tessa’s hand into a dance hold. 

They start slow, mainly just skating near each other with a few spins and twizzles along with it. Once they become more comfortable they try a few easy lifts. 

As Tessa is skating with Scott it feels so natural. It’s almost like they can tell what each other is going to do before they do it, their bodies just moving along with the music. 

Tessa is overcome with a strange feeling. Almost like she’s done this with Scott before, but that’s impossible because this is the first time they’ve skated together. 

When the song is done Tessa tells Scott to play it again. 

They end up creating a whole program to the song right there on the spot. Just them, the music, and skating. 

*** 

Two hours later, they have finally finished their routine and run it through one last time. 

Scott is stunned at how easily their bodies move together and how natural dancing and skating with Tessa is. It feels natural. It feels right. Almost like this was meant to be. 

After they finish the routine, they both skate over to the boards and notice for the first time that they have a crowd when they hear claps erupt from behind the boards. 

Scott totally lost track of time and realizes that open skate started five minutes ago and they no longer have the rink for themselves. 

They both feel their faces redden, not expecting the prospect of a crowd. 

They hear the whispers when the crowd realizes who they are, but they are all Canadians so they respectfully leave Scott and Tessa be as they head off if the ice. 

When they have taken off their skates and are back in the car Tessa says, “That was amazing. I haven’t had that much fun skating in a long time. Thanks for bringing me here.” 

“Yeah, if course. You’re fun to skate with.” Scott replies with a wink. 

“So are you.” She says cheekily while smiling and leans over to kiss him on the cheek. 

Scott decides to drive them back to his place because Tessa’s house probably still smells like an assortment of burnt foods and he doesn’t want to have to smell that all night. 

When they arrive at his apartment they both fall onto the couch exhausted from the skate. 

Scott takes out his phone and frowns when he sees it blown up with messages from his family and friends. 

Various texts from his buddies read in variations of “So you and Tessa Virtue, how’d you get that?” Or ones from family members, “Why haven’t we heard about you and Tessa Virtue?” 

Scott looks over to Tessa and sees she wears the same expression he has. 

“I guess word got out about me coming with you to the skating thing.” Scott says to Tessa. 

“Yeah and there’s already pictures of us at the rink today.” She says sighing. 

Scott doesn’t really know how to feel. Yeah he loves Tess and doesn’t want it to be something to hide, but they are also athletes who spend a lot of time in the public eye so the privacy would be nice. But, in the end Scott decides its up to Tessa because she cares more about all of the social media aspects. 

“What do you want to do?” Scott questions. 

Tessa doesn’t say anything but rather opens up Instagram and chooses a selfie she took of them cuddling on her couch the other night. 

“This will give them something to talk about.” She states while giggling. 

“Are you sure.” Scott asks. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, even if we are all over the internet.” 

“No, I want to.” She replies. “I love you and I don’t want that to be something I have to hide all the time.” 

Scott’s heart skips a beat as he hears her say those three words. Those same three words he said to her the night before when he thought she was asleep. 

“You what?” He says stunned. 

“I love you too.” She responds while smiling. “I heard you last night you know.” 

“Oh,” He starts. “I love you too.” 

Scott kisses her and questions how incredibly lucky he is to have met his best friend who he also thinks might be the love of his life. 

He watches Tessa tag him in the photo and post the picture with the hockey stick and figure skate emojis as the caption. She sets down her phone and curls up into Scott’s side. 

Scott smiles to himself before placing a soft kiss on Tessa's temple while pulling her in closer and ignores the multitude of texts coming in on his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for all of your comments and kudos they mean a lot :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took longer than usual I’ve been busy studying for finals! But it’s a little longer than the rest since it’s the last chapter! I hope you enjoy!

As November turns into December, Scott finds himself the happiest he has been in his entire life. Not to sound narcissistic, but he has also been playing the best hockey of his life. He won’t say it out loud, but it’s definitely because he has an extra motivation to play well for Tess. 

Scott isn’t big into the whole social media thing and it didn’t help that as soon as Tessa made their relationship “Instagram official”, he started getting messages about him and Tessa left and right from people he hasn’t talked to in years and even complete strangers.

Even though it bothers him a little that him and Tessa’s relationship is in the spotlight, it is easier that they don’t have to worry about hiding it all the time. 

But, the messages from family members is another story. He would say that it may be even worse than the strangers who comment on their relationship because now all he hears every time he calls is, “When are you bringing Tessa home?” Or “We heard about you and Tessa, we can’t wait to meet her!” 

So now as Christmas is approaching and they are both coming home to London and Ilderton, and Scott promised that Tessa would be accompanying him to family Christmas. 

Things have been going well with Tessa. At this point they are basically living together, splitting their time between Tessa’s house and Scott’s apartment. 

Things have been moving fast between them, well faster than any other relationship Scott’s been in. It would be too fast for Scott if it was with anyone else but Tessa. But to him it’s just how their relationship has gone so far and in the back of his mind he knows Tessa is the one, even though it has only been three months since they have met and two since they’ve started dating. 

“Yes mom, the train will get there around 12.” Scott tells his mom on the phone. 

“And yes for the thousandth time, Tessa will be there I promise.” Scott says trying not to sound too annoyed. Tessa just sits there giggling into his side. 

“Okay we’ll see you tomorrow. Love you mom.” Scott says finally before hanging up the phone. 

“You better be ready to get hounded with questions tomorrow. It might be worse getting interrogated by the whole Moir gang than the media at the Olympics.”

“Oh stop it.” Tessa’s says while lightly smacking her arm against his shoulder. “I’m sure your family will be lovely.” 

“Oh just wait.” Scott replies with a laugh. “What about your family? Have they been grilling you as well.” 

“Yes, but I’m not sure you’ll have too much to worry about.” She says. “My sister might pester you a little, but other than that my family mostly behaves while other people visit.” 

“Oh so you bring a lot of guys around?” Scott says sarcastically. He receives another playful smack to the arm and he pretends to be hurt. 

“Oh stop.” Tessa says and now more seriously, “I actually haven’t really brought anyone home in awhile, you know with training for the Olympics and stuff.” 

“I know, I’m just joking around.” Scott says while he pulls Tessa into him and places a kiss on her forehead. 

“We’ll get through it together.” She states. “You and me.” 

“I love you.” Scott replies. 

“I Love you too.” 

***

Tessa’s not going to lie about being a little nervous about meeting the Moirs. Okay she’s more than a little nervous, try absolutely terrified.

Sure she’s met families of past boyfriends, but that was a long time ago and it wasn’t with someone she thought she could really see spending the rest of her life with. It wasn’t with Scott. 

But, nevertheless she is sitting on a train, on her way home which also happens be Scott’s home. 

“You good?” Scott asks when he notices Tessa’s silence. 

“Yeah I’m just thinking.” She replies while shifting her body so her head rests on his shoulder. 

Tessa’s overwhelmed by how real all of this is starting to feel. Yes, she has had boyfriends and yes they have all ended badly, but that was when she was focused on the Olympics and now that she’s done competing it’s all starting to feel too real. Tessa loves Scott, she really does, which is why it scares her. it has never felt this real. This important. 

She pushes those thoughts aside and instead focuses on the man beside her. The man who loves her. He actually loves her and she loves him. And even if it all ends badly (like all of her other relationships) it would have been worth it. Because that’s life isn’t it. To live, to love, and to grieve. Expect hopefully she won’t have that last part, at least just yet. 

Tessa turns to Scott and he smiles. And wow him smiling at her could take away all of her fears and doubts and she lets it and returns a wide smile back to him. 

They remain in that position, her head on his shoulder, for the remainder of the train ride, both feeling incredibly lucky to have one another. 

They arrive in London at 12 on the dot and Scott gathers their luggage for them. When they depart from the train, Tessa notices a women that must be Scott’s mother because she is furiously waving in their direction with a huge smile. 

They approach Scott’s mother and she embraces Scott into a bear hug. Scott’s mother introduces herself as Alma and Tessa sticks out her hand to introduce herself, but is instead met with a tight hug as well. 

“It’s good to see you Scotty. I’ve missed you so much.” Alma says to Scott. 

“It’s good to be home.” Scott replies. 

“It's nice to meet the Tessa that makes my Scotty so happy. I’ve heard lots about you.” Alma says while turning towards Tessa. 

“It’s nice meet you too. It’s going to be great to meet the rest of Scott’s family as well.” Tessa says happily. 

Alma drives them back to Scott’s childhood home in Ilderton and they are met with the rest of the Moir gang in full Christmas spirit.

Scott introduces Tessa to most of his family as they are all curious to meet her. When Scott introduces Tessa to his dad, Joe, they are interrupted when Scott’s brothers sandwich him into a huge hug, clearly having missed their youngest brother. 

“Hey man it’s good to see you!” Danny said to his brother. 

“Gotta come home more often, we’ve missed you.” Charlie adds. 

“It’s good to see you guys.” Scott replies. 

“So I see Scotty wasn’t lying about you Tessa. We were sure he was just playing some kinda joke on us.” Danny jokes. 

Tessa sees Scott give his brother a playful slap. 

“Nope, he wasn’t lying.” Tessa says laughing. 

They have a nice dinner filled with good conversation, laughs, and jokes (which are a must in the Moir family apparently). 

After dinner they open a few presents and then Scott’s nieces and nephews are off to bed. 

The adults sit in the living room with a few drinks and spend the rest of the evening talking and laughing. 

Tessa finds that she gets along with the rest of the Moirs almost as easily as she first did with Scott. 

“So how exactly did my hockey boy Scott meet a gold medal Olympian? I’d like to hear that story.” Joe questions with a grin on his face

“Well we met at the preseason party for the Leafs.” Tessa replies. 

“How did you get invited to that?” Charlie asks. 

“I’m not really sure exactly, Babsy just invited me. We have been friends for awhile and he told me it would be fun.” Tessa explains. 

“Oh my God!” Scott explains. Everyone in the room gives him a look while Scott begins to laugh hysterically, leaving everyone else including Tessa more confused. 

“I just realized that Babsy set us up.” Scott explains, still laughing. 

“What?” Tessa says still confused. 

“Babsy was going to introduce me to someone at the party because he thought I was lonely and he never introduced us because I was too busy talking to you the whole night and I knew you guys were friends, but it just clicked now that you were the person he was going to introduce me too.” Scott explains. 

“That explains so much.” Tessa says, now laughing too along with the rest of the Moirs. 

*** 

Scott sits at his spot on the couch smiling at how right it feels to have Tessa here with him and his family. The whole night has been great catching up with his family and there weren’t too many interrogations from his brothers, other than the occasional joke. 

It’s starting to get late and his brothers and sister in laws start to head up to bed. Joe, Alma, Tessa and him are the only ones that remain. 

“I think me and Tess are gonna go skate.” Scott says to his parents. 

“Right now?” Tessa questions. 

“Yeah.” Is all Scott says as he grabs Tessa’s hand and begins to lead her out of the living room. 

“Okay honey, have fun.” Alma says smiling. 

Scott can tell Tess is very confused, but that’s part of the surprise. 

They gather up their coats and skates and make their way down the street to the rink. 

“My family owns this rink. It’s the Ilderton Skating Club, where I first started skating. It’s where I have made my best memories and I want to make more with you here.” He says to Tessa. 

Tessa’s smiles a big toothy smile and he swears he sees tears in her eyes, threatening to fall. 

They walk into the rink and sit down to tie their skates. 

They skate around the rink to warm up like they have done many times since their first skate together. 

Scott goes over to the boards and plugs his phone into the speaker and plays “Latch” by Sam Smith. He doesn’t usually listen to this type of music, but Tessa loves this song and they have been using it to create a routine, something that they have found they love to do together. 

It comes easy to them. Almost like breathing. Something just comes over them and it’s just the ice and them. A blank sheet just for Tessa and Scott to create something beautiful. 

They skate to “Latch” for a while, but after the song repeats for the third time by the end they are just skating around with Tessa in Scott’s arms. 

Scott notices that Tessa is tired and so is he. They share a quick kiss before heading off of the ice. 

As they are taking off their skates Tessa turns to him, “I have this weird feeling like I’ve been here before.” 

“I mean you have probably skated here at one point or another Tess, it’s only 20 minutes from London.” Scott replies. 

“Yeah, I don’t know. It feels different.” She says back to him as they leave the rink and head back to his parents house. 

***

Tessa wakes up and is confused when Scott isn’t laying next to her and doesn’t recognize the room she is in. Then she remembers that they are home and she is in Scott’s bedroom from when he was a kid. 

It’s strange being in the room that he lived in for most of his life, but she likes looking at all of his pictures and his trophies from hockey. 

Tessa decides to get up and make herself look somewhat presentable for Scott’s family. 

She heads down to the kitchen when she notices the delicious smelling breakfast. She walks into the kitchen and sees Scott talking to his mom. Tessa wraps her arms around his waist and gives him a hug from behind. She sees his mom smile out of the corner of her eye and can’t help but do the same as she breathes in his scent. 

They enjoy a late breakfast with the Moir clan and then head to her house. 

Scott borrows his mom's car and drives them to Tessa’s house. While in the car she senses Scott’s nervous energy and puts a hand in his leg to let him know it will be fine. He turns to smile at her and she smiles back. 

When they arrive at her house, they are greeted by Tessa’s mom and she introduces Scott. 

“Hi Scott, I’m Kate. It’s nice to finally meet you. Tessa has told me a lot about you.” Kate says to Scott. 

“Good things I hope.” Scott says laughing. “It’s Nice to meet you too.” 

Jordan and Tessa’s brothers, Kevin and Casey, introduce themselves as well. 

“Ah finally,” Jordan states. “The famous Scott Moir.” 

“Ha I don’t know about famous.” Scott replies. 

They spend the remainder of the day similar to the Moirs. Eating, talking, laughing, and opening presents. 

Later that evening, Scott finds Tessa on the bed looking at a photo album. 

“What do you got there?” Scott asks while sitting down on the bed. 

“I found these pictures from when I first ice danced. There’s some of me and a few of the partners I tried out with.” She explains. “I was looking at some pictures in your room earlier and tell me this isn't you.” 

Tessa studies his reaction and sees confusion strike across his face. 

“Why do you have a picture of me?” Scott says joking. “That really is you and me, isn’t it?” 

“I guess so.” Tessa replies stunned. 

“What’s all the commotion about in here?” Kate says walking into the doorway. 

“Mom what’s this?” Tessa asks, holding up the picture. 

“That’s your first tryout with a partner at the Ilderton skating club.” 

“Oh my gosh.” Scott explaims. “We skated together once as kids, I can’t believe this.” 

Tessa doesn’t know what to say. She is still trying to process the fact that she and Scott skated together as kids, well skated together once, and now they have met again as adults. 

That’s why it was so familiar at the rink the other day and maybe why it feels so… so right to skate with Scott. She’s not one to believe in fate or all that, but this definitely seems like it. 

Later, when they are in bed she brings this up with him. 

“Do you believe in fate and all that?“ Tessa asks Scott. “Like do you think we were written in the stars? I mean… Wow that sounds stupid, I don’t know why I just said that.” 

But, Scott doesn’t laugh. 

“I’d like to believe we’d alway find each other even if we didn’t work out as skating partners. I mean we were only seven and nine. But yes ever since we found that picture I’ve been thinking and I do believe we were meant to be together. Like somehow some way it was destined to be.” Scott says seriously. 

“Yeah I guess I feel that way too. I'd like to think that I would always somehow end up in your arms.” 

And they fall asleep that way, Tessa lying in Scott’s arms because somehow, someway after all of these years even in this crazy world they have ended up this way, her in his arms. Just like it was supposed to be and suddenly all of Tessa’s fears from the other day are washed away and she’s left with the love she has for Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this fic is finally finished. Thanks for all of your kudos and kind comments and suggestions, they really helped me since this was my first fic. I know some of you wanted me to continue this but I had this mapped out for this specific ending, but I am planning on writing a new one shot that could be multi chapter depending on the length so stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
